


Dance of Life

by onaglorik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon, Drama, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for WTF Destiel 2016<br/>Canon: season 4 - season 9</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dance of Life

**Author's Note:**

> for WTF Destiel 2016  
> Canon: season 4 - season 9


End file.
